


Whipping Cream

by orphan_account



Series: DC and Marvel celebrate Valentine's Day~ [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Ollie receives food pics. and nudes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Ollie decides to prank Hal by sending him some... food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipping Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some stuff because there were some things I overlooked... If there are other mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them! ^^

Hal wakes up to the doorbell ringing. Barry's still asleep, which means that it's early in the morning. The brunet sighs quietly and sneaks out of their bedroom (his and Barry's) and descends the stairs.

Whoever is on their doorstep must be in a hurry or something, because now he (or she, Hal thinks) is knocking on the door in a very childish and loud way. Hal opens the door to...

the last person he wants to see today.

Oliver Queen. On Valentine's Day, for Christ's sake.  
Ollie better has a good reason to ruin Hal's morning. (No offense, he loves Ollie, but can't the rich blond just... leave him and Barry alone in the morning? Especially today..)

Hal waits for Oliver to say somyhing, but Ollie doesn't say a word, he's just standing there with that cocky grin plastered on his face. It annoys the brunet.

"Ollie, what the fuck! It's freaking half past eight in the morning," Hal is about to gesture to their clock in the hall, but his best friend grabs his hands and leaves a blue wooden box in Hal's hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, brother!" Ollie starts laughing and literally runs away. _What the heck just happened??_ Hal eyes the box in his hands as if it's something dangerous and considers leaving it on their doorstep. He probably should do that, but his damned curiousity wins. The Lantern goes back inside, locks the front door and heads for the kitchen. The box is approximately 30 centimeters _(around 11.8 inches)_ long and about 15 cm _(5,9 inches)_ high. There is a small 'fold' on top and Hal kind of unfolds the wooden box. _~~How the hell does that even work...~~_  The box contains food, food like strawberries, melt chocolate, sugar, a LOT of whipping cream and a bright pink letter. Hal sighs and reads the letter, hoping for an explanation.

_Hal,_

_You probably hate me right now, but I just want you and Barry to have a little fun. If you know what I mean._ **:D**

There is... an actual smiley drawn... Hal sighs at Ollie's stupid behavior but reads on:

_You probably just sighed or rolled your eyes, but I don't care.  
You better be glad I didn't give you strawberry-flavored lube, hahahaha!_

_Happy Valentine's day, brother!_

Hal sees the hidden message in this letter, Hal'd gone from wild to 'all-vanilla' according to Ollie. Just because he and Dinah share the same kinks, doesn't mean Hal's sex is vanilla. Well... not all the time.  
The brunet buries his face in his hands and doesn't know what to do.

He could... no, Barry'd never agree with that. But Hal could at least hide the evidence, so he activates his ring and goes out as Green Lantern to the nearest grocery store. To buy some eggs and flour.

Luckily there isn't anyone in the store except for the cashier, but his face alone was priceless. The teen stuttered a 'Go-good m-mor-ning, s-sir- Green L-Lantern, sir!' when Hal put his stuff on the counter and the kid blushed furiously. Apparently Hal'd found one of his fanboys.  
The brunet flashed the teen a bright smile and answered: "Morning!" The poor cashier looked like he could faint anytime soon and Hal chuckled softly as he handed a 50$ bill in the teen's trembling hands. "Keep the change and go buy yourself some ice cream, kid," Hal grinned before leaving the store and flying back home.

* * *

Hal looks at the clock. It's almost 10 o' clock already. That's when he hears a faint creaking. Their stairs. Barry is probably trying to sneak up on him, so Hal just continues doing his thing: 'watching TV on the couch and doing nothing interesting'.

Suddenly warm fingers find Hal's sides and he squeals because, yeah, he didn't see this coming, actually. "baRRY! STO- HAHAHAHA ST-pleASE," Hal squirms under Barry's touch and tries to escape his teasing. "You kno-hahaha! You know I'm tickl-Barry!"  
Hal almost falls off the couch in process, causing the speedster to chuckle at his boyfriend. "Okay, okay, sorry Hal~ Happy Valentine's Day,"he pecks Hal's cheek, who scoffs before literally pulling Barry over the back of the couch and the blond lets out a soft 'oomph' as he lands half onto Hal. The brunet seems a little.. different today? Barry narrows his eyes at Hal, who just grins back at his boyfriend.

"I made you a pie, Bear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Comments, kudos and (positive) crisitism are very much welcome! :)


End file.
